


Take Away a Sense

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Blindfolds, F/M, Het, Human, Light BDSM, Mutants, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron plays with blindfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Away a Sense

"Well, does it feel any different?"  
  
Eclipse couldn't believe he was asking that. Did it feel any different? What in the world was that suppose to mean, _feel_ any different? She was gripping the sheets handcuffed and blindfolded while her husband fucked her over the side of it! What was the difference being fucked raw over the bedside if she was blindfolded or not?  
  
Though she had to admit, it was intensifying the pleasure. Probably because she couldn't use a sense or something psychological like that. Whatever it was, she was feeling amazing...  
  
"Primus, you're squeezing down pretty hard on my dick... Should have figured a slut like you would enjoy this as well."  
  
There really wasn't a lot different about this than usual. All that had changed was she couldn't see anything.  
  
"Perhaps the next time Shockwave and Lugnut come over, I'll leave you blindfolded the whole time we play. There are so many fun games one can do with a blindfold."  
  
She wasn't sure she wanted to know what games Megatron had in mind for her. But she was definitely excited to try. 


End file.
